Bring me to life
by LadySkyBlue
Summary: No quería que sus últimos momentos en este mundo hubieran sido una discusión infantil, una en la que él, el supuesto adulto de la relación, lo había hecho llorar amargamente. No se lo perdonaba a sí mismo. No toleraba la sola idea de perder a Yuri. Había tanto que quería decirle. Tanto que quería que él supiera. Futuro Rated M!


**Buenas, gente. Este es mi primer fic de Yuri on Ice, y no podía hacer otra cosa que dedicárselo a mi OTP indiscutiblemente favorita de este anime: Otabek x Yuri. Como verán, este fic será, por el momento, clasificado como K+ solo por el lenguaje en determinados momentos, pero tarde o temprano será M porque bueno, si me conocen de mis otros fics, sabrán porque xD**

 **¡No soy dueña de Yuri on ice ni sus personajes relacionados!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bring me to life**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Era extraño que la pista no tuviera las luces encendidas a pesar de haberle ordenado al encargado que se las dejara por una o dos horas más luego de que se retiraran todos. Yuri se encogió de hombros. No es como si necesitara ver para deslizarse por ese terreno tan familiar: para él, la enorme superficie congelada suponía su hábitat natural. Sabía por el sonido de las cuchillas desgarrando el hielo que se deslizaba suavemente, sin rumbo alguno, abstraído en un mundo oscuro, sin luz, pero que lo acunaba en una calma que le hacía olvidar todos sus problemas._

 _Frunció el ceño al oír una voz lejana y distorsionada que de algún modo lo perturbó al punto de hacerle doler los parietales; se sujetó la cabeza con saña mientras se quejaba audiblemente._

_ " _ **Manden por el doctor Ivanovich del área de neurología y preparen la sala de IRM, debemos chequear cuanto antes los daños internos. ¿Vitales?"**_

_ " _ **De 78 a 65 y en descenso"**_

_ " _ **Entrando en cuadro hipotensivo; subministrar dosis de~"**_

 _No comprendía la situación; no entendía todo ese diálogo de personas que gritaban y no lo escuchaban. '¡Mierda, cállense de una puta vez!' Pero tanto así como esos irritantes sonidos habían aparecido de la nada, se desvanecieron como por arte de magia, dejándolo solo y confundido en medio de la oscuridad._

_ " _¿Yakov…? ¿Viktor?..."_

 _Su voz se hizo un eco que le produzco tanto escalofrío como entumecimiento le recorrió cada rincón del cuerpo, dejándolo estaqueado en medio del hielo._

_ " _¿Katsudon?... ¿Mila?"_

 _La desesperación le invadió cuando comenzó a toser, cubriéndose con las manos; al volver a mirarlas, notó una gran mancha carmesí que chorreaba por entre sus dedos. Yuri cayó de rodillas y el dolor se hizo vivo en todas sus extremidades._

_ " _¡Diedushka!" Llamó a su abuelo, completamente asustado._

Mientras el traqueteo de la camilla lo arrastraba por ese pasillo interminable de blanco y luces cegadoras, oía lejanamente a los médicos que repartían órdenes a diestra y siniestra por encima del murmullo cotidiano del hospital. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos calmar el dolor de sus contusiones, cortes y lastimaduras, más su corazón solo rogaba por una oportunidad más, porque aunque inconsciente de lo que le había sucedido, Yuri presentía una cosa; esta era su última chance.

Con una lágrima que se escurrió por la pálida sien hasta adentrarse por las hebras ensangrentadas de su cabello dorado, Yuri logró susurrar una sola palabra que se amortiguó bajo la máscara de oxígeno, pero que fue tan clara como disonantes habían sido sus murmullos incoherentes al entrar a la ambulancia, acallando todo a su alrededor.

_"Otabek…"

El resto fue engullido por la apabullante oscuridad.

.

.

.

Supo que el sonido irritante que lo espabilaba no era su alarma matutina, cuando al abrir los ojos, notó que la claridad aún no se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación. Con un gruñido y apretando los ojos cerrados, Otabek tanteó su mesa de luz hasta dar con el móvil. Frunció el ceño al ver la hora. 3:17 AM. No reconocía el número. La característica internacional era rusa, sin embargo, el único natural de Rusia que poseía entre sus magros contactos, difícilmente lo llamaría… En especial cuando su último encuentro, hacía ya un par de semanas atrás, el "punk ruso" había dejado bien en claro que estaba muy cabreado con él.

La llamada se cortó y durante unos segundos, el kazajo observó con cara somnolienta el aparato entre sus dedos. Como era de esperar, volvió a sonar, impacientemente.

_ "Hola" Saludó con voz ronca.

_ " _¿Hola, Otabek? Soy Victor. Victor Nikiforov"_

_ "Ah… Victor" Moduló, algo extrañado. Su relación con el reconocido patinador se limitaba al trato civilizado y cordial de los conocidos, sin llegar a la amistad. Se preguntó cómo había conseguido su número.

_ " _Lamento molestarte a esta hora. ¿Qué serán por allí? ¿Las dos o tres de la mañana? Me parece-"_

Por alguna razón, la locuacidad nerviosa del pentacampeón, alarmó a Otabek.

_ "Nikiforov" Lo cortó en seco. – "Imagino que habrá una razón para tu llamada a esta hora. ¿Qué sucede?"

_ " _Si, lo siento… es que…"_

Una pausa horrible que pareció durar milenios obligó al kazajo a tragar saliva, nervioso.

_ " _Se trata de Yurio… él… sufrió un accidente cuando volvía a casa del entrenamiento"_

_ "…"

_ " _Fue entrada la noche; insistí que se tomara unos días de descanso luego del Grand Prix, pero ya has visto lo que es lidiar con ese muchacho y su endiablado temperamento. Se quedó en la pista por una hora más luego de que nos fuimos todos"_

_ "¿Cómo-? ¿Cómo sucedió?" Atinó a preguntar, mitad adormilado, mitad sorprendido.

_ " _El taxi que lo llevaba de vuelta a su apartamento, desbarrancó en la autopista. Los médicos aseguran que el chofer sufrió una falla cardíaca que lo obligó a despistar el auto hacia la zona del puente cerrada por refacción: fueron más de cinco metros en caída libre. Algo terrible. Debido al impacto, el hombre murió en el acto, aunque Yuri, él… sufrió múltiples fracturas, cortes por doquier y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza le produjo dos hematomas sub-Yuuri cariño ¿Cómo dijo el médico? Ah, sí. Hematomas subdurales que deben ser operados cuanto antes y bueno… su estado es grave"_

El silencio al otro lado de la línea, obligó a Victor a continuar con acento nervioso.

_ " _Además, su abuelo, al enterarse de la noticia, se descompensó intentando llegar a San Petersburgo. La presión se le fue a las nubes y hubo que internarlo también, aunque fue trasladado a un hospital de Moscú. Una vecina que lo conoce de años, está cuidando de él hasta que le den el alta. Estoy aquí con Yakov que se está encargando de todo, en especial de contactar a algún pariente cercano, aunque dudo que tenga suerte; Yuri nunca nos ha confiado más que la existencia de su abuelo, así que es todo muy complicado. En fin…" Suspiró, haciendo una pausa. – "Sé que tú y Yuri se han hecho cercanos y bueno… creí que debías saberlo, Otabek"_ Su voz tembló al final, así que prefirió callar.

Como si hubiera caído en medio del _Baikal_ congelado, Otabek sintió que su corazón era atravesado por una estaca de hielo y su estómago se endureció con saña; sabor a bilis trepó por su garganta y se incorporó en medio de su cama con cuidado al mareo que le sacudió todos los sentidos. ¿Yura en estado grave? ¿Acaso podía morir? Nunca se había sentido tan enfermo por una noticia. Ni siquiera en los peores momentos de su niñez.

_ " _¿Otabek? ¿Sigues ahí?"_

_ "S-si… Yo…" Su lengua entumecida apenas podía conjurar las palabras y con esfuerzo determinante, siguió. – "Estaré allí cuanto antes"

Viktor no tuvo tiempo a despedirse. El tono de llamada interrumpida lo dejó mudo.

.

.

.

Ya no era el mismo de horas atrás. Mal dormido y con un terrible dolor en el cuello, Otabek se sentía confinado dentro de ese avión a cientos de metros sobre el nivel del suelo. No había aguardado el amanecer; mientras empacaba malamente, situación muy rara para alguien tan meticuloso como él, había llamado a su madre para avisarle que tomaría el primer vuelo rumbo a San Petersburgo. Se ahorró las explicaciones y su madre no las pidió; conocía lo taciturno y reservado de su hijo; mucho más cuando hacía años que se manejaba como un adulto completamente independiente.

Se quejó levemente al oír el crujido de sus huesos al acomodarse mejor en la butaca. Estaba muy tenso. Chequeó nuevamente su celular, más en un acto mecánico para verificar la hora que por revisar alguna notificación; en modo avión, difícilmente recibiría noticias. Sabía por el último mensaje de Nikiforov que Yuri había entrado en la sala de operaciones media hora después de su llamada y que cerca de las once de la mañana, estaba estabilizado en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Los médicos tenían esperanzas, aunque todo quedaba en manos de Yuri y en su fuerza para recuperarse… Solo bastaba esperar.

Esperar… Sencilla palabra, más en su significado que su puesta en práctica. Él no era un hombre de naturaleza alarmista, sin embargo, el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba, lo obligaba a pensar estupideces. _¿Y qué si no llego a tiempo? ¿Y si Yuri muere? ¿Y si no tengo otra oportunidad para pedirle perdón, para decirle que tenía razón, para jurarle amistad y lealtad eternos?_

Un año y un par de meses atrás, su amistad había iniciado como dos niños jurando por el meñique, desembarazados de artilugios y falsedades. En esa honestidad llana y directa que poseía, Otabek le había develado parte de su admiración y de cómo había sido un ejemplo a seguir con esa fiera determinación de sus maravillosos ojos de jade. Los ojos de un soldado, había soltado casi sin pensar _. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo o no?_ Había sido la directa. Yuri, en un acto abúlico tan poco característico en su rebeldía, había aceptado, dándole la mano con una ligera pero sincera sonrisa.

El tiempo pasaba y su amistad se afianzaba sólidamente a pesar de verse en contadas ocasiones. Si no podían compartir unos días de vacaciones o en fechas de cumpleaños, siempre contaban con la tecnología para ponerse al tanto, día a día; Skype, Instagram, Whatsapp. Otabek no era dado a las redes sociales, demasiado reservado para publicar hasta lo que desayunaba como lo hacía el joven ruso, aunque admitía que le agradaba amanecer con un mensaje o una foto de Yuri; sin embargo, siempre era el kazajo quien imponía las buenas noches, como si de alguna manera lo alentara a despertarlo cada mañana.

Y ahora era posible que el tigre ruso de hielo no despertara más. El solo imaginarlo le recorría un repelús. No quería que sus últimos momentos en este mundo hubieran sido una discusión infantil, una en la que él, el supuesto adulto de la relación, lo había hecho llorar amargamente. No se lo perdonaba a sí mismo. No toleraba la sola idea de perder a Yuri. Había tanto que quería decirle; tanto que quería que él supiera.

Así como amargos pensamientos ensombrecían sus ojos negros, Otabek desvió la mirada por la ventanilla, para apreciar las nubes que como algodón impoluto, flotaban en un cielo que perdía lentamente el cerúleo para tornarse violeta con destellos de rosa. Recordó la primera vez que sucedió; sonrió con amargura y nostalgia. Para él no había resultado nada fácil fingir que no había sucedido y seguir adelante como si nada. A pesar de que era todo un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos, Yuri lo había sorprendido con su determinación que lo había hecho vacilar como un tonto.

.

.

.

 _Había sido para el entremedio de la temporada competitiva, cuando Yuri decidió visitar a Otabek en Almaty, sin ninguna consideración por Yakov y sus pobres nervios a punto caramelo. Solo había sido por un fin de semana, pero había sido suficiente para que el joven kazajo sintiera esa magnífica plenitud que lo colmó por días; tanto fue que días después al visitar a su madre, ella fuera presa del asombro cuando este la abrazó al recibirlo. Era raro ver a su hijo tan relajado cuando traspasaba el umbral de la casa familiar; ni siquiera cruzarse con su padre le había quitado esa paz que transmitían sus ojos oscuros. Por respeto a su silencio, su madre no indagó los motivos y él no comentó nada, no porque no quisiera que supiera de la existencia de Yuri, sino porque hasta a él mismo lo confundía lo que sentía cuando el pequeño medallista de oro le estaba cerca. Felicidad en estado puro._

 _Durante los siguientes tres días, Otabek había recogido a Yuri en el hotel donde se hospedaba para desayunar juntos y luego llevarlo a conocer su Almaty natal. El ruso, lejos de sentir la influencia del Jet-lag, se maravilló y divirtió como nunca antes en su vida. 'Beka', como lo había apodado sin inhibición alguna, fue el mejor de los anfitriones; lo había llevado a diversos lugares que cualquiera hubiera sabido apreciar, desde museos y edificios históricos a algún pintoresco café, al cine, centro comercial y teatro, hasta recorrer los hermosos paisajes del valle y las montañas en esa época del año._

 _La última noche habían asistido a un concierto y tras subir en su coche, un brillante Audi R8 color gris cromo, que al verlo por primera vez, Yuri lo obligó a tomarle varias fotos en el asiento del conductor, Otabek lo invitó a tomar algo a su apartamento. El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces y asintió con una gran sonrisa._

 _El ruso había silbado sorprendido al trasponer la puerta del apartamento de Otabek. Era amplio aunque no llegaba a pent-house; sin lugar a dudas era elegante y soberbio, sin el extremo del lujo. Había algo que le imprimía su propio estilo en él; quizás se trataba en el orden estrictamente militar y la pulcritud del que, más tarde supo con asombro, Otabek se encargaba de mantener. El lugar tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad y por sobre todo era muy tranquilo. Se acercó a la puerta balcón como hipnotizado._

_ " _Wow, Beka… es… hermoso" Yuri se admiró de la vista._

_ " _Ciertamente lo es" Otabek se acercó por detrás. Su voz había sido un susurro que estremeció al rubio como si lo hubiera acariciado en la espalda desnuda… sensación que, admitía muy internamente, no era la primera vez que la sentía._

_ " _Tu familia es adinerada ¿Verdad?" Escupió sin meditarlo, signo de que se había puesto nervioso. Enseguida se puso rojísimo y se volteó a mirar a su amigo con grandes ojos suplicantes. – "Beka, yo… lo siento, no quise sonar como un reverendo idiota. Lo siento"_

 _Otabek soltó una carcajada que descolocó al más joven. Le revolvió el cabello, gesto que hizo fruncir el ceño a Yuri._

_ " _No tienes porqué disculparte, Yuri. Sí. Mi familia es adinerada, pero si te refieres al auto y al apartamento, es completamente mío. Lo pagué con mis ganancias"_

_ " _¿Ganancias?"_

_ " _Sí. De mis acciones en las empresas de mi madre" Dijo, un poco más renuente a seguir la charla._

 _Yuri sin embargo no notó su incomodidad, dado que en ese momento, Otabek cruzaba la estancia para preparar café a unos cuantos pasos más allá en la zona de la cocina, pasando un enorme arco que separaba los ambientes. Continuó como si nada, elevando innecesariamente el tono de voz._

_ " _¿Tienes acciones en varias empresas?" Dijo completamente sorprendido. Dado a que aún de lejos podía verlo, notó cuando su amigo asintió, mientras alistaba las tazas. – "Wow… Y siendo tan joven ¿Cómo es eso de manejar tus propios ingresos? Por más que lo pienso, ni loco sería capaz de hacer algo así"_

 _Otabek rió suavemente, vertiendo la bebida en las tazas._

_ " _Tampoco puedo imaginarme haciéndolo. Mi madre se encarga de esas cosas, yo simplemente aporto con mis premios, que no han sido muchos, y con mi parte de la herencia en vida que ella me ha hecho de sus negocios"_

_ " _Wow. Así que tienes reservado un buen futuro luego de tu retiro del hielo"_

_ " _Eso mismo dice ella"_

 _Poco después, su amigo llegó a su lado con las dos tazas. Le entregó una. El aroma del café recién hecho, calmó las palpitaciones de Yuri. Sin embargo, y como siempre le sucedía con Beka, el rubio continuó hablando como todo un parlanchín._

_" _Te cuida mucho" Afirmó luego de su primer sorbo._

_ " _Lo hace… A su manera"_

_ " _¿Cómo es eso?"_

_ " _Es un tema para otro momento" Contestó sin ánimos de ofender. El silencio incomodo de Yuri se hizo revelador._

_ " _Lamento haberme entrometido" Murmuró con las mejillas enrojecidas. Volvió la vista al ventanal como escape a su embarazo._

_ " _Hey" Lo llamó Otabek con una mano en el hombro. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que provocaba en Yuri su casto toque. El rubio le devolvió la mirada a regañadientes. Le sonrió – "Gracias por interesarte en mí y por querer conocerme mejor. De verdad. Yo también quiero conocerte y saber de tu vida. ¿De acuerdo?"_

 _La sonrisa de Otabek le resultó cautivadora y debido a que no lo hacía a menudo, le quitó el aliento. Como pudo, Yuri le obsequió una sonrisa velada y miró hacia otro lado de la habitación. No resistía mucho su mirada de penetrantes ojos de ónix. Hacía tiempo que se sentía atraído por él de un modo un tanto extraño y eso, en un adolescente que comenzaba a descubrir todo un mundo nuevo de amistades y relaciones distintas a las acostumbradas, le resultaba tan aterrador como atractivo y excitante. Su vista se clavó en un rincón del gran living, donde yacía un piano de cola que no desentonaba con la decoración, a pesar de ser tan minimalista._

_ " _Beka, no me dijiste que tenías un piano" Dijo con voz de reproche. Se acercó para acariciar la superficie lustrosa de la madera._

_ " _Creí que lo habías notado. Es bastante grande como para pasar desapercibido"_

_ " _¡Hey! ¡Es que soy muy distraído cuando estoy contigo!"_

_ " _¿Cuándo estás conmigo?" Otabek alzó una ceja arrogante._

_ " _¡Cállate!"_

 _El kazajo soltó la carcajada y Yuri debió reír. Le fascinaba esa faceta de Otabek que tanto similar era a la de él. Para el mundo exterior, ambos retaceaban las expresiones de sentimientos como una simple sonrisa detrás de la reservada mirada de uno y el mal genio del otro. En la intimidad de su amistad, eran locuaces y poseían esa camadería de los amigos de toda la vida que los hacía reír por tonteras._

_ " _A ver, oh gran señor fanfarrón. ¿Sabes tocar?"_

_ " _Pues sí, algo sé. Tomé clases mientras vivía con mis padres aquí, antes de mudarme a Rusia"_

_ " _Toca algo para mí"_

 _Como siempre Yuri no preguntaba, él solía ordenar las cosas que quería. Otabek accedió y apoyó la taza sobre la mesita ratona. El ruso hizo tanto igual y se acomodó en el gran sillón para contemplar a su amigo._

_ " _¿Qué quieres oír?"_

_ " _Moonlight sonata" Dijo sin dudar. Amaba esa pieza, sobre todo porque de algún modo, su atrapante e inquietante melodía se ajustaba muy bien a Otabek._

 _Por un largo rato, Yuri cesó su cloqueo nervioso y como un sedante, la música lo serenó. Beka era realmente bueno tocando el piano. El repertorio era escaso porque el muchacho kazajo admitió que no había practicado en mucho tiempo, pero luego de cinco o seis canciones, Yuri quedó satisfecho._

_ " _Beka… Eres realmente muy bueno"_

_ " _¿Lo dudabas?"_

_ " _Pues si" Su sinceridad hizo reír a Otabek. – "No creí que hubieras tenido tiempo para el colegio, entrenar y encima tocar el piano; Debió ser muy duro siendo tan chico"_

_ " _Eran otros tiempos" Suspiró con nostalgia al cerrar la tapa del piano. El silencio testarudo de Yuri lo obligó a continuar – "Estaba decidido a agradar a mi padre costara lo que costara, incluso si eso significaba pocas horas de descanso y muchísima dedicación"_

_ " _¿Por qué deseabas tanto agradarle a tu padre?" La mirada de Otabek, lo hizo bufar con fastidio. – "Ya sé, ya sé. Una historia para otro momento"_

_ " _Si, es una historia muy larga. Quizás hasta debas permanecer en vela toda una noche y no creo que lo soportes"_

 _Otabek conocía el terrible sueño pesado de Yuri. Una vez que se dormía, podía rodearlo una manada de gatos y él ni se enteraba. Culpó a la etapa de crecimiento; al ser un adolescente lleno de bríos, era claro que durmiera como un tronco luego de su descarga de energía._

_ " _¿Acaso me estas tomando por un mocoso impúber o alguna mierda parecida? Puedo perfectamente quedarme despierto todo una noche" Gruñó el rubio._

_ " _No lo creo" Le continuó la broma. Era muy difícil mantener la mueca estoica de seriedad cuando el más chico se arrodilló sobre el cojín del sofá y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador._

_ " _¡Ponme a prueba y verás, Altin! ¡Te haré comer tus palabras!"_

 _Le había prestado un par de pijamas que su madre le había regalado y que él rara vez utilizaba; era de seda azul y le quedaban enormes. Yuri se acomodó en el sofá y Otabek volvió a llenar las tazas de café. Por un largo rato hablaron sobre el ruso y su vida fuera del patinaje sobre hielo. Le contó que normalmente vivía en un edificio destinado para jóvenes deportistas que asistían al mismo colegio, que la escuela era un bodrio insoportable a pesar de ajustarse bien a los horarios de sus entrenamientos y que solo regresaba a Moscú a casa de su abuelo para las vacaciones. Su única familia era su dieduska, a pesar de que Nikolai insistiera que su madre llamaba todos los días para hablar con él._

 _Otabek notó esa misma mirada de soldado endurecida por la determinación orgullosa y pendenciera que lo caracterizaba; no indagó más sobre el tema. No quería incomodarlo._

 _Según el ruso, el kazajo era su único y verdadero amigo; el katsudon, Mila y Viktor no contaban, eran tres pesados conocidos, nada más. Eso le causó una risa reprimida. Tampoco quería enojarlo, a pesar de lo infantil que había sonado._

 _Cuando Yuri notó que había hablado solo de él, se mordió la lengua, arrepentido e hizo un mohín. Otabek lo había llevado por otros derroteros en la conversación, haciéndolo olvidar de su promesa._

_ " _Y entonces ¿Me contarás esa historia tan larga o qué?"_

 _No pudo esquivar la pregunta y con un suspiro, el kazajo asintió. Por más de media hora, Otabek le resumió en pocas palabras su vida luego del curso de verano en la academia de Yakov. Le refirió sobre su experiencia en USA y Canadá, algo que ya le había referido antes. También le contó sobre las dificultades de estudiar para los exámenes a la par de trabajar a medio tiempo para sobrevivir y los entrenamientos, lo que lo habían obligado a madurar de golpe. A diferencia del alquiler y los víveres, los viajes y entrenamientos habían sido costeados plenamente por su madre, ya que su padre desaprobaba su carrera de patinador._

_ " _¿En serio?" Había dicho Yuri con una nota de desprecio hacia el señor Altin. Otabek asintió –"¿Y por qué?"_

_ " _Porque él quería que siguiera los pasos de mi hermano mayor y me graduara de ingeniero u abogado para seguir con su legado"_

 _Yuri sesgó los labios, juzgando el desatino del hombre. No querer ver que su hijo no solo era maravilloso en lo que hacía, sino que lo apasionaba como pocas cosas, era cosa de idiotas. No lo dijo, por supuesto, pero la idea de Otabek tras un escritorio abarrotado de papeles le era inconcebible. Quiso preguntar por su relación con su padre, pero imaginó que sería tanto o más complicada que la suya propia con su madre. Para Yuri, su madre le era indiferente; presentía que para Beka su padre no lo era._

_ " _Ahh… Y tienes un hermano mayor, eh?"_

_ " _Sí. Tengo un hermano mayor, Temir, que tiene 27, y una hermana de 15 que se llama Aiman"_

_ " _¿Te llevas bien con ellos?"_

_ " _Aiman es amigable y ruidosa, cada vez que voy a visitarla se me pega como un bicho" Otabek rió un poco. Se enserió de pronto – "Con Temir… la cosa es complicada"_

_ " _Mhm… entiendo… ¿rivalidad de hermanos?"_

_ " _Algo así"_

 _Un bostezo obligó a Yuri a cubrirse la boca con la mano. Se fregó los ojos como un niño con sueño. Otabek se puso de pie y le extendió la mano; su amigo frunció el ceño._

_ " _Creí que pasaríamos la noche en vela, Altin"_

 _Yuri se tomó de la mano extendida con una ligera sonrisa. Se sintió elevado por una fuerza superior y sintió un escalofrío al ser testigo de la potencia de Beka. Él era más bien delgado y fibroso, grácil y flexible como una gacela, y a pesar de haber crecido un par de centímetros en los últimos meses, seguía siendo más bajo que Otabek. El kazajo, sorprendentemente también había crecido, sin importar que ya tuviera dieciocho años y aunque su cuerpo era delgado, su masa muscular expelía una fuerza maciza difícil de ignorar. El secreto había sido un cambio en sus hábitos alimenticios y una ejercitación aún más intensa. Yuri envidiaba esa masculinidad contundente de su amigo y a veces su naturaleza competitiva, no le dejaba ver que su propia belleza andrógina era una parte clave para la atracción que sentía el público hacia él._

_ " _Pues no sé tu, pero mañana tengo entrenamiento y a diferencia de Yakov, que de seguro te esperará en el aeropuerto, mi entrenador vendrá a buscarme a patadas"_

_ " _Buu, gallina"_

 _Ambos rieron y caminaron hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones. Otabek abrió una puerta y encendió la luz. Se quedó en el vano, mientras observaba a Yuri evaluando el espacioso lugar._

_ " _Esta es la habitación de huéspedes. Todas las comodidades que precises deben de estar ahí, porque no he entrado en mucho tiempo. Si precisas frazadas están en aquel placard. Ah, y aquella puerta cruzando el pasillo es el baño. Tienes toallas en el armario junto al lavabo"_

 _De sorpresa, Yuri se acercó y lo abrazó con efusividad, dejándolo paralizado. Le tomó unos segundos responder el gesto, más por lo repentino de sus delgados brazos ajustándose con fuerza alrededor de él, que por el acto en sí. A pesar de haber recibido numerosos abrazos de familiares y amigos, sabía que este tenía otra connotación, más para él que para su joven amigo. Beka sintió una bullente necesidad de apretar a Yuri contra su pecho, de inclinarse para sentir el aroma almizcleño en su cuello y enredar sus dedos entre las hebras doradas de su largo cabello. Se obligó a si mismo separarse de inmediato para evitar hacer algo que acribillara la valiosa amistad que el ruso le había obsequiado. Ya no era un misterio para él sus sentimientos hacia su amigo, pero de saberlo a hacer algo al respecto había una diferencia abismal que lo acobardaba. Prefería dejar las cosas como estaban._

 _Yuri lo miró a los ojos con esa ingenuidad de su juventud y le sonrió, lo suficiente como para sentirse culpable de sus pensamientos oscuros._

_ " _Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Beka. La pasé genial, en serio"_

_ " _Me alegro mucho, Yuri"_

 _Repentinamente el rubio se puso de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios en un beso rápido que fue más bien como un ligero roce. Se quedaron paralizados de la sorpresa y Yuri tan rojo como un tomate abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La cercanía de sus cuerpos había anulado cualquier raciocinio e incapaz de apartar los ojos verdes de esos labios mullidos y suaves, el ruso poco había resistido la tentación._

 _Otabek jamás pensó que volvería a hacerlo por segunda vez. Con esa determinación característica del joven medallista, volvió a su altura para llegar a sus labios y capturarlos con más bríos. A ciencia cierta, el kazajo estaba imposibilitado para moverse o siquiera responder al beso, sin embargo, su mente analítica alcanzaba a racionalizar ciertas cuestiones que daban por el suelo a sus sentimientos. Sentía que Yuri, con su inexperiencia evidente al besar, apretaba con fuerza su boca, como si estuviera probándose un punto o buscando alguna respuesta. Eran jóvenes y aunque solo tres años los separaban, Beka era consciente de que su amigo era mucho más inocente y casto de lo que dejaba aparentar. Le daba la impresión que estaba experimentando con las emociones y sensaciones que le generaba esa cercanía, y aunque no le desagradaba en absoluto, Otabek era consciente de que no podía jugar al mismo juego sin terminar con el corazón destrozado en el proceso._

 _Como si le leyera la mente, Yuri se separó de él y clavó la vista en la remera de Beka, con embarazo._

_ " _Yo acabo de arruinarlo todo, ¿no?"_

 _La voz tímida del ruso, tan discordante con su mal genio natural, lo golpeó en el pecho. En su mirada verde se podía ver la decepción y el arrepentimiento que tanto había querido evitar Otabek. Lo tomó por la mejilla acalorada y alzó su rostro para que viera la determinación en su mirada._

_ " _No. No has arruinado nada, Yuri. Está todo bien"_

 _Le fue imposible resistirse a acariciar la piel suave de su rostro. Con sus dedos delgados y largos, el kazajo trató de memorizar la sensación placentera de rozar el rostro querubín de su amigo con ojos de soldado. Le acarició suavemente el labio inferior con el pulgar y tragó saliva, nervioso. No se esperó de sí mismo el inclinarse automáticamente para capturar los labios de Yuri. Y como había esperado una reacción adversa de rechazo, tampoco imaginó que su pequeño amigo le rodearía el cuello con sus delgados pero fuertes brazos para mantenerlo cerca._

 _Se habían desmadrado por completo._

 _Otabek exploró su boca caliente con la lengua, buscando grabar el recuerdo de lo más alocado e impulsivo que había hecho en su vida. ¿Por qué esto si era una locura, verdad? Estar besando a quien había creído inalcanzable por años, quien había sido su ejemplo de convicción y amor propio en la vida, ahora entre sus brazos, rodeándole la cintura, internando la lengua en su boca y arrancándole gemidos contenidos, era todo una locura._

' _Es una locura' Se dijo a sí mismo. Yuri tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos. Era un adolescente hormonal que como cualquier otro quería experimentar con su cuerpo y con las sensaciones de tener a alguien tan cerca. Era un crio que apenas si podía contener sus rabietas y ataques de histeria, un maravilloso y complejo ser humano que había aceptado ser su amigo. 'Yo acabo de arruinarlo todo, ¿no?' Sus palabras se repitieron con fuerza en su mente ofuscada. 'No, pero yo estoy a punto de arruinarlo todo si no consigo control de mí mismo'_

 _Otabek se apartó lentamente y con los ojos cerrados le descorrió el cabello para besarlo en la frente. Yuri apenas si tenía aliento y le llevó todas sus fuerzas apartar las manos de su nuca; le acarició el cuello antes de dejar caer sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo. El ruso esperaba solo una palabra; sabía que solo una palabra cambiaría el rumbo de su relación para siempre. Se maldijo por idiota. Acababa de arruinar la única amistad verdadera que había tenido en su vida._

_ " _Creo que deberíamos darnos las buenas noches" Otabek cortó el silencio del modo más normal que encontró._

 _El ruso asintió, incapaz de hablar por falta de aliento._

 _Y lo dejaron así. Ninguno lo mencionó desde entonces y la normalidad recayó en ellos de inmediato a la siguiente mañana. Beka preparó el desayuno y comieron en una charla distendida que no evidenciaba nada de la noche anterior. Se bañaron y alistaron para volver al hotel por las cosas de Yuri. En el camino al aeropuerto, no abordaron el tema, ni siquiera durante el tiempo que le llevó al ruso todo los tramites normales. Su amistad no se había quebrado._

 _El abrazo de despedida, de igual modo, fue contenido y privado del sentimiento que había nacido esa noche._

 _La noche en que un instante de impulsividad marcó a fuego su relación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

_ " _Señores y señoras pasajeros, por favor abrochen sus cinturones, en instantes realizaremos el descenso. Muchas gracias"_

Otabek reaccionó al llamado. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos… Cómo lamentaba no haber aclarado todo desde el principio. Él, que no admitía grises en su vida, que había obtenido a base de esfuerzo y dedicación todo lo que tenía y poseedor de un carácter determinante y directo, había vacilado con la osadía de un adolescente que lo había encarado como nadie en su vida se había atrevido. Lo había desembarazado de cualquier artilugio con el cual capear el desliz, dejando en carne viva todos sus sentimientos expuestos.

El avión descendió y le llevó más o menos una hora el check in y el papeleo en migraciones. Para cuando subió al taxi, eran las seis de la tarde y sin pensarlo dos veces, le anunció al chofer su destino. El hospital. Había reservado el hotel antes de subir al avión en Almaty y la confirmación la había hecho por teléfono.

Al llegar al hospital, decidió llamar a Viktor para corroborar dónde se encontraban, pues el lugar era enorme. Frunció el ceño extrañado de que el pentacampeón no le contestara la llamada. Consultó en la entrada y una joven enfermera le indicó el pasillo. Caminó con más urgencia de la normal y al dar la vuelta en la esquina, Otabek fue abofeteado por una imagen que lo paralizó en medio del corredor y le quitó la respiración de un sopetón.

Yuuri Katsuki se cubría el rosto, evidenciando que lloraba amargamente y su esposo, lo abrazaba con el mentón tembloroso apoyado en la coronilla de su pareja. Las luces blancas del pasillo lo encandilaron y entrecerró los ojos para lograr distinguir a unos pasos más allá a Yakov hablando por celular y a Lilia que se cubría la boca con un pañuelo en un llanto silencioso. A su lado, Mila, lloraba con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello alborotado. Otabek se pasó la mano por la frente y carraspeó para evidenciar su presencia, incapacitado para hablar.

_ "¡Otabek!" Llamó Viktor acercándose a él, con Yuuri aún en brazos. Los demás observaron de lejos. – "Has llegado" La boca del ruso se selló en un mohín amargo.

_ "¿Q-qué~?" La voz temblorosa lo avergonzó y el kazajo debió tragar el nudo en su garganta.

Al notar que su esposo no podía modular, Yuuri se quitó las gafas para secarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano y carraspeó.

_ "Otabek… los médicos acaban de darnos la noticia. Yurio… él entró en estado de coma"

Yuri Katsuki se cubrió la boca para contener el sollozo al ver el gesto lastimero en el rostro normalmente imperturbable del kazajo. Sus ojos se aguaron llenos de dolor. ¿Por qué le decían esto? ¿A caso Yuri no tenía chances?

Al notar que la pareja de patinadores estaban ahogados en un llanto que les privaba del habla, Yakov se acercó para aclararle la situación un poco al pobre recién llegado.

_ "Otabek" El hombre mayor extendió su mano. Recibió un firme apretón. – "Los médicos acaban de hablar con nosotros. Aseguran que Yuri entró en estado de coma debido a la operación a la que fue sometido. Su estado es delicado, aunque aseguran que dependiendo su evolución, es probable que este estado de coma sea pasajero… Debemos esperar las cuarenta y ocho horas claves"

A pesar de que el entrenador había aprendido a querer a su joven protegido como si fuera un hijo, Yakov se había obligado a sí mismo a contener el flujo de la emoción; alguien debía mantenerse entero para controlar la situación. Continuó hablando al grupo, sin importar que le prestaran atención o no.

_"Hablé con la madre de Yuri. En este momento se encuentra en el aeropuerto de París haciendo el check in. Estará aquí en cuanto se disipe la tormenta que retrasa su vuelo. Respecto a Nikolai, está bien. Alterado y con ganas de venirse corriendo desde Moscú, pero bien… Creo que ya sabemos de quien heredó su carácter Yuri"

_ "Quiero verlo"

La voz de Otabek, cascada y oscura, sorprendió al resto. Había quedado estaqueado en medio del pasillo, con un puño apretando la manija de la pequeña valija a su lado.

_ "Aún no nos permiten verlo, Otabek. Están chequeando todo. En una hora más o menos, nos dejarán ingresar, pero de a uno y solo por unos minutos"

_ "Bien" Fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de girar sobre sí y salir a tranco acelerado, dejando a los presentes completamente sorprendidos.

Otabek salió disparado hacia la acera y no fue hasta que el frío de la noche lo golpeó como una cachetada que lo espabiló hacia la realidad. Estaba ahogándose; una sensación que le comprimía el tórax, lo hacía jadear como si hubiera corrido una maratón y el mareo por su estado famélico más la angustia, lo hacían tambalearse como un ebrio. Buscó un sitio alejado en los asientos del pequeño parque que rodeaba el edificio y se sentó tratando de calmarse. Tomó el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcó un número de memoria. La llamada no tardó en contestarse.

_ "Hijo… ¿Todo bien?"

_ "No quiero… no quiero perderlo… a él no" Balbuceó sin fuerzas.

_ "¿A quién, cariño?" Su madre oyó un sollozo y se alteró. – "Cariño estás asustándome, ¿A quién no puedes perder? ¿Otabek?"

Le era imposible hablar con ese nudo en su garganta. La emoción lo doblegaba con una fuerza arrolladora. Oía a su madre asustada obligándolo a contestarle, pero su mente ya no estaba conectada a la conversación; se había dado cuenta tarde… Ni los premios, ni la aprobación de su padre o el cariño de su madre… ni siquiera todo los logros que había conseguido le servían en absoluto, porque había descubierto una verdad tan cabal como que el día de mañana el sol saldría por el horizonte… La vida carecía de sentido si Yuri no estaba en ella… Toda su existencia se iba al garete, se reducía a la nada en un tris, si Yuri lo dejaba en este plano.

Esa realización lo hundió aún más en la desesperación y como nunca antes, se cubrió el rostro y rompió a llorar como un niño.

.

.

.

 **¿Y…? ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Lamento informarles que no suelo ser muy buena con el tema de las actualizaciones, pero como esta historia me gusta mucho, en especial este par, intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar lo antes posible.**

 **¡Me encantaría saber su opinión!**

 **Hasta la próxima. LadySky!**


End file.
